


Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

by KinkyFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: a/b/o verse with omega allison and alpha Matt, Allison hating him and trying to hide that she's in heat/matt making her beg for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Allison tried her best to focus in class but it was impossible - her skin was prickly, every brush of her clothes against her body felt like agony, and there was a layer of sweat covering her. She knew what her heat would feel like, her parents had prepared her for it ever since she was old enough to understand what it would be, but to be going through one in the middle of the school day, with no boyfriend to help her out with it, and definitely no Alpha she could go to, it was agony.

She could feel Matt's eyes boring into her from the back of the class though, and she swallowed hard, raising her hand, and asking to be excused. She had to do something to calm down, just so he wouldn't be able to understand what was wrong with her. He was someone that could help, but the idea of his hands on her made her skin crawl. Maybe she could go to the nurse's office, they'd find her high temperature and send her straight home, and she definitely wouldn't have to be around Matt.

Halfway down the hall though, she caught a scent from behind her, and within a few paces, Matt was standing in front of her, leaning on a locker. He tilted his head, frowning, his face full of concern.

"What's the matter, Allison? You look a little flush."

"I'm fine." She gritted her teeth, taking deep breaths, though the sweat on her face stung her eyes as it dripped down. "Get out of my way Matt, before I tear your throat out."

"Well that's not very nice to say to someone whose trying to help you." He took hold of her chin, and raised it slightly, and Allison couldn't stop the whimper that the physical contact caused her to have. Her panties were soaked, just at that, and she moved her head away from the grasp before he could comment on it.

"I'm going home." She snapped, moving away.

"To what? Masturbate? That's not going to work, Allison, and you know that. You're smarter than that. And trust me - there's no other Alphas in town that will be able to help you." Allison stopped in the hallway, closing her eyes. She hated him. The smug sound of his voice. The fact that he was right, because Derek was out of town, and the rest of the pack were with him, tracking down an enemy. There was no-one else that could help her. Matt moved up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and breathing into her ear as he spoke. "You need me, Allison." His breath sent shivers down her spine, and she whimpered again, becoming compliant in his arms.

"Come back to my place then." She muttered, her head down.

"That's cute - you're under the impression that you're in control here." Matt chuckled. "Janitors closet."

"People'll hear!" Allison snapped, turning around and glaring.

"That's not my problem. That's yours. And your problem is a hell of a lot bigger than mine, considering you're the wolf slut looking for any Alpha cock you can get." Matt smirked as her scent increased at the words, and she growled, knowing he was right. Without another word, she moved through to the janitor's closet, locking the door behind them both. "Now strip."

Allison growled, but did as she was asked, as Matt sat in a chair in the cramped closet, just watching her. For years he'd had his eyes on her, and sending the Kanima out into the neighbouring forests to kill, forcing the pack to follow it, had been no accident. He knew when her heat would be coming. He knew he had to be the only choice she had. Once she was naked, hugging her sweat covered body, he smirked again, wanting to reach out and touch her, but that would give her relief he wasn't prepared to offer yet.

"Now show me how badly you need it, Allison."

"Just get this over and done with." She said, folding her arms.

"You don't sound like you need it badly at all." Matt shrugged. "Well... if you're not going to ask for my cock like a good omega slut, I suppose you'll have to get your relief another way."

"You're an asshole."

"And you're forgetting who the Alpha is." Matt's eyes glowed red, and Allison sighed. "Now, if you're ready to apologise, come over here and hump my leg like a good little dog." 

Allison didn't move at first, disgusted by the very idea of it. But the heat in her body was reaching breaking point, and she needed something to cool her off. Swallowing her pride, she positioned herself around Matt's jean-covered leg, and braced herself, moving up and down, slowly at first. As the friction caught against her clit, she cried out, moving faster and faster, desperate and lost in her actions. All that mattered was reaching her orgasm, in hope that it would be enough. The room was quickly filling with her scent, and her hips rutted fast against Matt's leg, the closer her orgasm got. With one final movement, she cried out, her thighs clenching around Matt's leg, her juices flooding out, and she felt some relief - not as much as she needed, but she could at least breathe again.

"Good dog." Matt laughed, pushing her away from his leg. "Now kneel. I'll still fuck you, but you have to ask like a good little slut." Allison growled again, but it was a weak one, her desperation overtaking her hatred, and she knelt.

"Just fuck me, for fuck's sake." She sighed.

"Beg for it, Allison." Matt was growing impatient, amazed at her resistance - he really was the only choice, was her hatred of him so much that she couldn't see that? "Beg like a dog. That's all you are right now. A disgusting rutting puppy who needs an Alpha to help her."

"Please, Matt." She didn't look at him, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"Like. A. Dog." Matt was already unzipping his pants though, knowing it wouldn't be long. "Beg." Allison finally understood what he meant, and though she was more than willing to kill him the first chance she got after today, she raised her hands up to mimic paws, panting with her mouth open, looking up at Matt. He almost wished he hadn't left his camera back in class. Maybe next time. After a beat too long for Allison, he finally released his cock, semi-erect, and he sat back in the chair. "You'd better suck it hard then."

Allison, overcome with need, practically fell towards it, sucking it hard, and desperately. Her skin still prickled with heat, and she whimpered around the cock, looking up at him once he pulled it away from her.

"Ask me for it, nicely." He commanded. "Tell me where you want it."

"Matt please, please fuck my pussy, please... I can't take this, please..." Tears rolled down Allison's cheeks, desperate and too hot to argue any more. "Fuck my omega bitch hole, breed my hot omega hole, please..." Matt stroked her hair, an affectionate move, before he pulled her onto all fours, sliding his cock inside. Allison cried out, finally finding some relief, and growled and scratched at the floor, not caring who could hear - this was exactly what she needed, and she pushed back into each of the thrusts enthusiastically, desperate to reach her orgasm.

Matt gritted his teeth, trying to make himself last as long as possible, slapping her ass with every thrust. Finally he let out a yell, coming deep inside Allison's pussy, holding himself in as he felt her tense around him too, screaming out his name in her own orgasm, even without his need to prompt her.

Allison lay flat on the cool ground of the janitor's closet, her body spent, come dripping out of her hole, and her heartbeat slowly returning to normal. She felt like she could function again, but hated herself that it was with him. She heard Matt moving around behind her, and she only looked up as she heard him unlock the door.

"I don't think you need these, right? The whole school probably heard how horny you are." Matt smirked, showing her her clothes bunched in his hand, before he rushed out the door, closing it behind him. If he was right, she'd still be there by the end of the day, looking to do it all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can you imagine matt knotting her. making her turn over before he does it so all she can do is look at him as he fills her and she can't move away?

Matt waited until the end of school, after most of the teachers and students had gone home, to go back to the janitor's closet, and he sighed with satisfaction to see Allison still in the there. Naked, there was sweat covering her body once more, and she whimpered in her sleep, tossing and turning, and clearly unable to get comfortable. Matt could almost feel the heat once again pulsing off of her, and he knew there was one main way he could help her in the long run.

Stroking her arm, she woke up instantly, and once her eyes locked on him, she began snarling and snapping, glaring at him.

"Give me my clothes back you fucking asshole."

"I think you're far too hot right now for clothes, don't you? I was just helping you." He shrugged, not wanting to tell her that they were snug in his bag, ready to hand back if he felt like it. "Is it happening again, Allison? Are you all hot for a breeding again?"

"I don't need your help, just give me my clothes and get me to the car." She tried to speak calmly, taking deep breaths, but it was hard to focus on being coherent. Being shut in a stuffy closet all day, and the weather in California, it was making her own heat even more unbearable.

"That would be irresponsible of me - see, you'd probably pass out at the wheel. Or your vision might blur, and you'd swerve into another lane - and I know you'd hate to cause any accidents. I wouldn't want that on your conscience." He knelt down, and held her chin softly, pressing his tongue into her mouth, forcefully. Allison whimpered into the kiss, responding to it desperately. As she pulled away, her head fell against his shoulder, scenting him and trying to tell herself that this was just something that was necessary - she could hate him, but still use him to help her just this time.

"It's... too hot..." She muttered out, nuzzling even more into him, and Matt chuckled, taking a step back.

"I wouldn't want to make you do anything you don't want. You've made it perfectly clear that you hate me, how could I help you out again?"

"Please Matt... Need... Your Alpha cock..." She panted, screwing her eyes shut. "Just... just once more, please... I can't take this..." She moved to her hands and knees again, Matt's cock springing to attention straight away, and he quickly moved behind her, stroking a hand over her ass, almost tenderly.

"I'll give you as many orgasms as I can... Just because you asked so nicely. Just to tie you over for the rest of the day. See? I'm a nice guy really, Allison, you just need to understand I only have your best interests at heart."

"Please...!" Sobbed Allison again, clawing at the floor, her head buried in her hands. "I need to be fucked!"

"I know, I know..." Matt nodded, moving into position and slamming his cock into her pussy again, moving slower than he did before - he wanted to savour this, take as long as he possibly could, not knowing if he'd ever be asked to do this again. She might go on heat suppressants, but even then, he supposed he could find a way to switch them out, make her even more helpless when she didn't expect it to happen. He closed his eyes as he listened to the needy, desperate sounds coming from Allison's mouth as she was soothed by his cock once again, against her better judgement. He knew she was probably picturing someone else, pretending it wasn't him that was pounding her pussy, but he'd make sure she knew. As hard as he was, he could already feel the base of his cock swelling, but he said nothing, just continued to pump into her.

Just before it would be noticeable to her, Matt paused his thrusts, and manipulated her body, turning her over onto her back. She was close to a second orgasm, and stared at him with pleading eyes.

"I want you to watch my cock." Matt said, firmly, moving them closer to the wall so that her head could be propped up against it, looking down at where his cock was pressed into her hole. "Don't look away or I'll stop fucking you." Allison didn't answer, just whimpered desperately, and it was all Matt needed to continue his thrusts.

As Allison watched, she saw the bulge, and knew exactly what Matt was planning on doing, and instantly began to panic.

"N-no! Please don't..."

"It's going to help you, Allison. Your omega bitch hole needs to be knotted." Matt grunted, holding on tightly as he pushed the ball into her body, Allison crying out, and throwing her head back as she felt the fullness inside her. Still Matt continued making small thrusts, pushing Allison to a second orgasm, and moving her well on her way to a third. Over and over she begged for him to stop, knowing full well he couldn't. Multiple times she tried to pull back, crying out in pain as the knot refused to budge, not wanting to tear herself open.

"This room is a little stuffy, isn't it?" Matt commented at last, his come spurting continuously inside his omega bitch. Allison whimpered, having no idea what he was planning, and yet fought as Matt lifted her up, wrapping his arms around her to bring her upright on his cock, and opened the door to the closet. Shushing her over and over again whilst still holding her on his cock, thrusting occasionally, Matt shamelessly walked her through the empty halls, naked and impaled on him. Allison could only cling to him, knowing that if she fell she could be more hurt, and terrified about people seeing them.

"Isn't this what you wanted? Your whore holes filled? To be bred by a big strong Alpha? Just imagine if you could bear my children, Allison... How great that would be..." Matt whispered in her ear, not wanting it to happen, but knowing it would be her worst nightmare. As expected, she began to sob onto his shoulder, and she simply pet her hair. "It's okay, omega slut. I'll make sure it happens. I know that's all your slutty pussy is good for. I'll take good care of you. Get you threw this heat the best way I know how."

By the time Matt reached his car, he could already feel his knot shrinking, Allison having had so many orgasms, her body was slumped over him, barely awake. Lifting her up carefully, watching his come run down her legs like a fountain, he seated her on the passenger seat, and began to drive.

Once he reached the animal clinic, he carried Allison through to the back room, and let her lay on the floor, panting. Calmly, he undid the locks on the cages of the biggest dogs, and stood back as they began sniffing at the bitch in heat.

Sure Allison would be exhausted. But she'd be thanking him when her body was completely satisfied.


End file.
